State of Grace
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Roger backed up keeping his eye on RD as he lead her away from Dorothy. He hated to using the same thing twice but sometimes you had to use what worked. Calling Big O and destroying her that way would be the only way...
1. Chapter One: Human Beings

State of Grace

Chapter one: Human Beings

By Devon Masterson

"These things forever change us…"- Seal, "State of Grace"

Roger opened his eyes and groaned as the sunlight streamed in through the heavy tapestry like curtains of his room. He sat up slowly then clutched his side. _"It hurts like hell,"_ he thought as he threw back the covers with the other arm. It was when he noticed that his arm was bandaged. Not wanting to irritate any further injuries he got out of bed gingerly.

"The doctor said you should stay in bed two more days."

Roger turned toward the dark corner of the room and frowned. He wondered what in the devil was she doing his room. She looked like she had been there for quite some time. What was going on? "My room is not a hangout," he snapped in annoyance. 

Dorothy merely looked at him expressionless and chose to ignore him. "I know how stubborn you are and the doctor gave strict orders."

"Exactly what happened to me?" he asked. "The last thing I remember is being in the cockpit with you and Big O."

"We fought the megadeii that were coming to destroy the city," Dorothy answered.

"We?" he queried with an eyebrow raised. His mind was a little fuzzy but he remembered vaguely being in the cockpit with her and a battle about to start, but again the whole thing was fuzzy. 

"Yes, I was your left arm since you were hurt," she answered.

"I take it the battle was successful given that I am still alive," he remarked, "barely." He struggled to put on his robe.

Dorothy quickly moved towards him and took the robe from him. She tossed the robe to the side and proceeded to push him down on to the bed. "You are to stay in bed Roger Smith," she said with more stress than her usual monotone.

"I'm fine," he argued as he tried to push against her.

"I'm afraid I will have to agree with Miss Dorothy, Master Roger," Norman commented as he walked into the room carrying a tray. "You gave us quite a scare and you've been unconscious for the past five days."

"Five days?" he asked in disbelief. He sighed then stopped struggling. He wasn't getting any where, his arm hurt, and he was too hungry to raise the hell he would have if he were feeling a hundred percent.

"Yes, Master Roger." Norman placed the tray across Roger's lap. He was quite pleased that famous negotiator did not put up a huge fuss about having to take his breakfast in bed. The older gentleman knew it was only because Dorothy was holding him down and he was too weak, that was evident in the pout that he was wearing. _"My, I haven't seen that look in quite sometime,"_ he nearly smirked as he left. "We'll talk more about it after you eat." He started to leave.

"Take Dorothy with you," he remarked. "I don't need her stalking while I eat as well."

Norman nodded and Dorothy merely looked at him. "Come on along, Miss Dorothy."

Anyone else witnessing the scene would have seen that she was insulted but she said nothing. She was just happy that he was awake even if she had to deal with his attitude about being cooped up. He would get over it and things would go back to normal between them or close enough. She was not sure how things would be now that she had admitted her feelings to him. She was not sure how he felt about her. Obviously, this was not the time to ask him about it. He would be snippy for awhile. A good meal to get his strength up and some more rest then he would be right as rain as the cliché went.

As the door closed, Roger started to eat. Five days of his life gone without a trace. He wasn't too worried about not being able to recount a few days. He lived in Paradigm. There were people who lost who lost life times a few days, months, years were nothing; a drop in the bucket. The most important thing was where he would go from here, once his warden let him out. There were answers that he still needed. He was pretty sure RD had been destroyed when Big O showed up, but he had to make sure that loose end was taken care of as well. 

He almost shivered as he recalled how much she looked like Dorothy. That totally threw him off. Why would Wayneright make a killer android that looked like Dorothy? Everything in his life seemed to interconnect with some complex, clandestine conspiracy every since he took the job that led him to the acquaintance of R. Dorothy Wayneright. He starting to think she was nothing but trouble, however; of getting rid of her did not appeal to him either. She was not trash to be cast aside once her use had expired. No, she was too important to him for that…but what did her existence really mean? He rubbed his temples to help relieve the headache starting to form. 

Roger pushed the half-eaten meal away and got comfortable. A good nights sleep was what he needed. He was never one to function on an empty stomach and less than proper amount of sleep.

&&&

"Miss Dorothy, you really should not try him until he is back to complete health," Norman commented as he stood next to Dorothy.

"He wants everything to go back to normal. It's one of his defense mechanisms," she replied as she poised her fingers to play.

"You know him quite well, Miss Dorothy."

"I have studied him quite thoroughly. He is an interesting specimen," she replied simply.

"I'm sure he would say the same about you," he smirked as her hands started to fly across the ivory. 

Roger quickly appeared in the piano room holding his side gingerly. He moved just a bit too quickly for his injuries. His eyes narrowed. If he didn't know better he would have swore that there was a smug look of satisfaction on her normally dour face. "Must you play that hellish music every morning," he yelled.

As if on cue, she changed to a soft melody that was easy on the ears and soul. Her eyes scanned his physiological responses. His pulse was dropping and he was relaxing visibly as well. "I wouldn't have to do it if you didn't sleep so late," was her comment.

He cut his eyes toward her not bothering to comment then looked toward Norman. "Do I have any appointments for today?"

Norman nodded. "Your client is already waiting in your office."

"Tell them I will be with them shortly," he replied.

"Very good, sir," he said then left the room.

Roger walked up the stairs of his office sometime later. He was eager to get back to work then maybe he could get the doom and gloom out of his mind. Besides, it was better than sitting in bed all day watching the wall. He did not know how Norman could stand being home all day. His bright attitude faded as he saw his client standing by the window. "Angel," he growled.

"I see you made it out alive, Mr. Smith," she smiled as she walked towards him.

"Is there some reason why you dropped by?" he asked.

"Actually there is," she answered as she moved closer to him. "You are handsome." 

"Thank you for stating the obvious," he said sarcastically. She was staring at him with those intense eyes again. She was a beautiful woman, one that could not be trusted. He had to make sure he kept his wits about him, but maybe a diversion is what he needed to clear his head of everything. "Now what did you have in mind?"

"To the point as always," Angel smiled then kissed him.

&&&

Dorothy sat on the balcony looking out at the domescape. This was her favorite spot to look out from whenever she wanted to think. She often sat outside late at night and contemplated Roger's behavior. It was amazing how in less than a year he became the center of her being. Her only reason for functioning, since her father was killed, was to battle Roger, the only way she could show her feelings.

"What are you doing out here?" Roger asked almost sleepily. He was very relaxed now that he got some things out of his system.

"Contemplating."

"Contemplating?" he asked. 

"Yes," she answered.

"Contemplating what?"

"Us," she answered turning towards him. "Could I ever make you happy?"

Roger's eyes widened. "Dorothy…"

"I want an exact answer, Roger Smith, do you love me?"

"I don't know," he answered.

Dorothy stood then jumped down. "Human beings are complicated. You don't know whether you love or not, but you want to copulate anytime."

"Are you jealous?" Roger asked curiously.

"Yes," she replied. "I do have feelings, maybe not as many as you do but I do have them. I love you, Roger, and I'm jealous that I can't express my feelings to you like her."

"Dorothy," he said softly. He was not sure what to do. He actually hurt her feelings, that was one thing he never expected to ever happen. He reached out to her and she pulled away.

"I hate you, Roger Smith, and if I ever see you again, it won't be too soon," she replied as she ran off.

"Dorothy," he called running after her. As he reached inside, he was tackled to the floor. "What the?" He fended the person off only to have another attack him. He turned toward Dorothy just in time to see her being carried away by two figures. They somehow managed to deactivate her. _"Who are these people?"_ he wondered as he fought the intruders. _"Angel! Where ever she is there is trouble."_ He was starting to get some where with the intruders when he felt a sharp pain from behind then darkness.

"He should be out for awhile," one of them commented putting their taser away. 

The others nodded. "The blond and the old man are out as well. We should have no problem loading our cargo now." 

"Alpha to Omega. What is the status of the mission?" A voice called through an earpiece in the team leader's ear.

"Omega, here. Mission accomplished and returning to base." 

©2002 Devon Masterson

My fic, someone else's main characters. Any questions?  



	2. Chapter Two: Prayer for the Dying

State of Grace

Chapter Two: Prayer for the Dying

By Devon Masterson

"Are you all right, Master Roger?" Norman asked as he helped Roger up.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Where's Dorothy?"

"She's no where in sight. I think they might have taken her," he replied.

"I'm going to find her," he declared. "She was deactivated when they were carrying her away. Who knows what they might do to her?"

"I'm glad your so concerned about my welfare," Angel replied sarcastically as entered the room. She leaned against the door for support as she held her the back of her neck. The attackers managed to whack her pretty hard and her head was throbbing.

"Where did they take her?" he asked rushing towards her.

"I had nothing to do with this," she replied. "I only came over to see how you were. We can not have Paradigm's greatest negotiator out of commission."

"And sleeping with me was part of the thorough exam," he snapped. He hated it when he was used, but then he knew some how it would have ended up there. "Tell Rosewater that I am alive and kicking."

Angel opened her mouth to say something then changed her mind. She straightened then turned on her heel. "I didn't use you," she said as she walked away.

Roger turned towards Norman. "I'm going to find some answers," Roger said as he left the room. _"I am not going to let things ends like this," _he thought, as he quickly dressed then sped off in the Griffin. Time was of the essence if he were going to find Dorothy.

A sinking feeling settled over him as he darted through the streets toward the downtown section. The best information always came from that part of town. He finally made it to the usual place and waded through the crowd. His contact sat as usual drinking a scotch on the rocks.

"You seem to be in a hurry," Big Ear remarked as he looked at his paper.

"I am," he replied testily, "my house was broken into and my friend kidnapped. I want to know why."

"Interesting," Big Ear commented. "The word on the street is that Machina is interested in your android friend. Not much is known but I believe that they want to do experiments on her. She is a highly advanced model, one with a distinctive personality, emotions, and quite lifelike. Yes, I am sure there are a great many that would pay handsomely to have her spirited away from you."

Roger clinched his fist absently. "I am slightly familiar with Machina's complex but what about their covert place of business?"

"They have an underground facility in the outskirts of the domes near the ocean front. I would be careful."

"I'll make a note of that," he replied as he placed a wad of bills on the table and walked away. Big Ear placed his newspaper on top of the payment as usual then continued to sip his drink

&&&

"Let's see what we have here," a technician commented as he removed the panel in Dorothy's headband.

"There is a switch to release top of the head to the right," another technician replied looking over a set of blueprints. "We need to get the androids higher functions and remove all of the memory circuits."

"This is entirely too much trouble for a client," he replied as he hit the switch he was looking for.

"Not for the money we will be getting," she remarked as she lifted a tray and placed it near him. "Our client paid us three times what were asking as down payment and we get more on delivery."

"You have a good point, Rachel," he smirked, "maybe you should have been a negotiator."

She chuckled. "Thanks for the compliment, Charles, but cybernetics is more my specialty. Besides, I'd hate to go up against Roger Smith."

"I know what you mean," he agreed. "We'll be done with the android by the time he finds his way here then he can have her."

Rachel shook her head. "The higher ups have ordered that we destroy this unit and all the blue prints associated with it once we're done with the harvest. These are the only copies that exist as it is. You and I are the only ones with access to them so if something happens it's our lives."

"Hmphf, I'm sure they would have no problem wasting us either."

"Knowing them, death would be the least of our worries," Rachel remarked as they put their contents on the tray. She looked at her watch. "We need to hurry. Roger Smith is not to be underestimated and we have been warned that he would make an appearance here. The sooner we get the harvest done, destroy her, and get out of here the better."

"Amen to that," he replied as he put the last of circuits to be harvested. He looked down at the silent shell of metal. "She's nothing without these anyway, just a standard machine."

"Well it won't be our problem much longer," she said casually. "I'm going to prep and send these."

Charles nodded. "And I'll finish up here," he added as she left the room. There were several loose ends he had to tie up. He picked up the blue prints sometime later and held the clear plastic. For a few moments he thought about keeping them for his benefit then he thought about what happened to the others the defied Machina. "It's not worth it." He placed the blue prints in a small tray of sulfuric acid where it dissolved almost immediately then looked towards the lifeless mass on the table. "You are definitely lovely. It's a shame I'm going to have to destroy you." 

"Move away from her," Roger commanded from behind him.

"Look, buddy, I'm just doing my job," Charles argued. He felt sorry for the guy, but there were two things in the world that one could not over come and that was will of Machina and Alex Rosewater. He did not know why, but their sights were set on the android's higher function circuits and no one would stop them, including the obviously revered Roger Smith. "The deal is already done and she has been paid for."

"Dorothy is not a commodity that can be bought and sold," Roger replied angrily. "I will not tell you again."

Charles did not budge from his spot. His eyes were focused on the reflection of Roger on the glass cabinet in front of him. "What are you going to do shoot me?"

"I make it a policy to never carry a gun," he answered then raised a hang gun to Charles's back, "but I will make an exception."

_"It's my life regardless and his quick vengeful way is better than their torture."_ Charles pushed a button near his hand, just as Roger fired a tranquilizer dart into the side of his shoulder. His face cringed in pain and relief as he realized what had happened then he fell forward onto Dorothy.

Roger's eyes widened as a panel in the floor and the table tilted in a vertical position. He rushed forward and pulled the slumped over man away so he could get to Dorothy, but he was not fast enough. He reached out for her as she slid down the chute. "Dorothy," he called as he dove onto the floor and grabbed her by the hair. Crimson locks intertwined with his fingers for a few moments before the natural force of gravity had its way. "No," he yelled as he watched her body fall into the darkness.

"She's not the same," Charles mumbled as he slipped further into unconsciousness.

"Where does the chute lead?" he asked angrily as he grabbed Charles by the lab coat. He wanted to throttle the man and would have if he had the time. The number one objective was saving Dorothy from whatever fate the Paradigm higher ups decided for her.

"Not the same."

Roger slapped him a few times in an effort to increase his coherence. "Where does this chute lead?" he asked again.

"Incinerator," he replied before he lost consciousness.

"Dorothy!" he exclaimed dropping the technician and running down the hall. He had been so careful upon entering so as not to encounter anyone and keep the element of surprise, but he abandoned the idea as he rush to the lower levels. He actually in some way welcomed a fight; he would feel better that way. Something in the back of his mind told him that he would be too late and he needed to distract himself from his thoughts. _"The hall is completely empty of personnel. They knew_ _I would show up,"_ he thought as he continued on.

His mind started to play back to six hours ago when they were on the balcony together and the actual look of hurt that passed her features. He always wanted her to be more human and she never obliged him except in sarcasm. Unrequited love was not what he wanted to inspire with in her in his attempts to make her more humane. He did not know why he bothered, but her behavior always annoyed him. It was more than just how she treated him.

_"Human beings are complicated. You don't know whether you love or not..."_

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes," she replied. "I do have feelings, maybe not as many as you do but I do have them. I love you, Roger, and I'm jealous that I can't express my feelings to you like her."

He pushed open a large set of doors then stopped short for a second as he finally reached his destination. The incinerator room was dark and reeked of must and heat. The only light was that of the hot coals that kept it raging. On the ceiling was a system of chutes that joined into one large chute and eventually to the incinerator itself. He rushed over to it and looked into an operator's view window. Roger's eyes widened as he saw Dorothy's body burning amongst the trash. 

"NO!" he banged on the glass. He then turned away. "Shit!" he screamed out as he fell to his knees. He did not know how to deal with this. It had been quite sometime since he lost someone important and even then it was only vaguely that he remembered. For the longest he had known it had been Norman and him, then Dorothy came into his life and exited just as quickly as she came. He wanted vengeance and he would have it. 

Roger collected himself then looked up towards a security camera that seemed to be focusing on him. "You will be hearing from me soon," he declared as he exited.

Within minutes he was in the abandoned warehouse where he stashed the Griffin. His eyes narrowed as he saw the body's of a few Machina operatives across his car and writing scrawled all over his windshield. "Come to the lab and both you and the abomination will be judged," he read. He growled as he pushed the bodies off the car. He already knew who had sent him the message because it was concluded with, "Cast in the name of God, ye not guilty."

©2002 Devon Masterson

My fic, someone else's main characters. Any questions?


	3. Chapter Three: Dreaming in Metaphors

State of Grace

Chapter Three: Dreaming in Metaphors

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

AN: I'd love any constructive reviews that you have to offer

"Was the operation successful?" Alex Rosewater asked leaning back in his chair.

"We will not know for sure until the patient wakes up," the doctor answered, "but I have faith my abilities. All of the other injuries were repaired nicely and the insertion appears to have gone well."

"Excellent," Rosewater commented, "my debt to the man is almost paid. What about Roger Smith?"

"I have received word that he has been by the ocean facility and that he has witnessed the android being destroyed. Its is a shame that we had to destroy such a wonderful machine that Saldono created."

"True, but it would have become a liability down the road."

The doctor nodded. "Well at least we are through with Smith. He will give up on the search now."

Rosewater grinned. "You don't know the negotiator very well then. He is relentless and it is evident that he cares about her. I imagine he will raise quite a bit of hell for awhile until he gets over it, but then that is what my Angel is for. I made sure they encountered each other for reason and that is why I did not use her for this job. I want her to be telling the truth when she says she is innocent this time."

"You are very clever, Mr. Rosewater," the doctor complimented. He did not know who the Angel person was, but he had heard the name a few times. 

"I just hold all of the cards, dear doctor, never forget that," Rosewater commented.

"Yes, Mr. Rosewater," the doctor said nervously. "I will call you the minute that she wakes up."

"That is fine," he replied then ended the call.

The doctor looked towards his sleeping patient through the glass in his office and smiled. She was his masterpiece to date. She was the only patient that he successfully brought out of cryostasis. He had experimented on a number of volunteers until he finally got it right and could bring her out. It was amazing how paranoid the rich could be to actually donate their bodies while they were still alive…well barely anyway. So afraid to accept the oblivion or welcome their deserved fate. The doctor wonder how many had a hellish afterlife waiting for them where their evil deeds came back to haunt them ten fold.

But not the angel lying sleeping in the bed only fifteen feet from him. Her goodness is what actually caused her to nearly fall into an early grave. She thought the world of the man that gave her life and the one she dared to love, neither deserving her love or grace. She was so young and caring, but she had a fiery side as well. She always hated injustice even to the cost of her life. The doctor touched the glass absently as he remembered something from his early adulthood then looked away. _"I'll be just an old man to her now, like her father."_

He sighed as he looked up. "What are you doing here?" he asked his eyes widening at the redhead standing in front of him.

"Casting judgement doctor just like you so many years ago," she replied as she pulled the trigger.

The doctor grunted as he fell against the glass mirror and slid to the floor. "Dorothy…"

&&&

Roger stood over a guard breathing hard. _"That was a close one,"_ he thought as he proceeded towards the main lab. Machina only had two labs that he knew about and for the person to not give additional information the main lab had to be what they were referring to. The word trap was scrawled all over the situation, but he was not sure who was trying to bait him. Right now that did not matter he was in a vindication mood. That was the only he would be able to ease the pain or at least try an attempt to deal with the endless game playing he seemed to be encountering. He was going to put an end to a great many things or end his suffering. Which ever happened he intended give them hell as he went.

He heard a shot as he made it to the main lab. He pulled out his dart gun. He knew it would be no use if RD was really in there waiting for him, but he still could not bring himself to kill anyone, not after what happened the last time. There were always other ways to deal with a situation even dangerous ones like this. He took a deep breath and eased into the room. It was too quiet and he did not like it. She had to be watching him from somewhere he had that feeling.

"So good of you to come, Roger Smith," RD's voice greeted.

There was a slight echo to whatever she said making it difficult to pinpoint her exact location and her footsteps did not click on the metal grated floor. He knew she was in front of him somewhere, but he also knew she was quick and could change locations swiftly.

"There's no need to hide. I can see you," she replied, "besides I want to kill the abomination first."

__

"Dorothy," he thought as he stood. RD stood next to a hospital bed that extended from the ceiling like some sort of new age hammock or something out of Frankenstein. She was looking down at woman lying in the bed. The rogue android looked disheveled and few of her circuits were exposed. Roger could tell that she was badly damaged, but not so incapacitated that she could not be a threat. This would still be a challenging fight. 

__

"That woman…" His eyes widened as he realized it was the original R. Dorothy Wayneright. "Get away from her."

"Why do you care?" RD sneered. "You couldn't love the machine what makes you think you could the real thing?"

"Get away from her," he repeated not answering.

"Touchy subject?" She smiled evilly then turned to Dorothy. "She and I have a history. I was created to house her, but I grew into my own awareness so I was locked away while the vessel walked around. Do you know what it is like to be locked up for forty years with only the sounds of the world moving on as your only comfort? She is to be punished just like the ones who put me there."

"That's why you targeted the others," Roger commented. "Revenge, then why come after me."

RD laughed then walked towards Roger slowly with her gun raised. "I was monitoring her signals. I heard everything so I know how you feel about her and how she felt about you. Maybe I should kill you first instead."

Roger backed up keeping his eye on RD as he lead her away from Dorothy. He hated to using the same thing twice but sometimes you had to use what worked. Calling Big O and destroying her that way would be the only way, locking her up would only make her more insane.

She stopped suddenly. She then waved a finger at him as though he were naughty. "Whatever trap you set up won't work." She pulled the trigger and Roger dove to the ground. The bullet ricocheted off a panel and a ripped through a power conduit hanging from the ceiling some feet from them. Sparks sprayed the area and the lights blinked before the dim emergency power kicked in. Lights streamed through the metal grated floor like some climatic end to a suspense movie. "You're a bad boy, Roger Smith."

"Everyone has to have a reputation," he replied as he pushed the cabinet, next to him, over and dove behind it. _"That'll keep her busy for about 20 seconds while I think of something."_ He looked towards the sparking end of the power conduit and a smile crossed his face. _"That should do it," _he thought as he ran towards it.

RD ripped through the cabinet and stood. "Roger Smith, you are becoming a nuisance you will not escape judgment. Just accept you fate. It's destiny your destiny."

"I make my own destiny," he replied as he grabbed the conduit by the insulated end and jumped onto the plastic counter underneath. "Now face yours." He lowered the conduit on o the floor and a power surge rushed through the floor. RD started to shake violently as the electricity poured into her body. 

"Roger Smith!" she screamed out as she started to smoke and spark.

He pulled the exposed end of the conduit off the floor when small explosions started within her body. Even though he was some distance away, he was still too close to escape death or injury from flying circuits whizzing through the air. The amount of power he sent to her already damaged system should have been enough. He took a deep breath when he saw her fall back smoking not making a single movement. 

"Level four alert in Lab B. Level four alert in Lab B," a voice said from overhead.

"Looks like we need to make an early exit from the party, Dorothy," he commented as he jumped down from the cabinet. He laid the conduit inside one of the drawers and shut it so it would not fall out. "I'm taking you home." He turned around gingerly and picked her up into a piggybacked position then quickly exited the lab.

&&&

"How is she, Norman?" Roger asked as older man came out of the room.

"From what I can tell she is fine," Norman answered. "I'm not sure what state she will be in when she awakes. She probably will not know us. What made you bring her here, sir?"

"I'm not sure I know, Norman," Roger replied. "I just knew that I could not leave there.

_"No, father!" she screamed as shots rang out. She looked down at herself as she felt the stings of pain in her chest and abdomen. She looked towards her father the man that she loved and gave her life. "Get away," she said before falling._

"Dorothy!"

"Father!" Dorothy screamed as she sat up in bed. Tears streamed from her eyes as she brought her hands to her face.

"Dorothy, are you okay?" Roger asked as he and Norman rushed into the room.

Dorothy looked up and shook her head as she backed up. The men seemed vaguely familiar; one of her dreams a very long one. "How did you get out of my dreams? Am I still dreaming?"

"Listen to me, Dorothy, it's me Roger," he began, "this is not a dream."

"You're just a dream. I must have fallen asleep. I have to save Father; they are trying to hurt him. I can't help him if I'm asleep. I must wake up." She looked towards the balcony through the open veranda doors and jumped out of bed. Her long crimson locks trailed down her back like a banner as she raced to the veranda.

"No," he said lowly as he ran after her sensing what she going to do. The quickest way to wake up from a dream was kill yourself. "Dorothy!"

©2002 Devon Masterson

My fic, someone else's main characters. Any questions?


	4. Chapter Four: Colour

State of Grace

Chapter Four: Colour

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

_"I'm coming, Father, I won't let them hurt you,"_ Dorothy vowed as she stepped onto the stone edge of the penthouse-like mansion. She looked down and fear nearly gripped her. _"It's not real, Dorothy. You can do this."_ She spread her arms out and closed her eyes. She could feel the high altitude winds whipping her nightgown about her body and a light smile crossed her face. The nightmare would be over; she would be back with her father and the man that loved her. No more existing as unfeeling machine that everyone wants to use and no one wanted to love. Of course she would be leaving him behind…with dark eyes that you cold see forever in and suave sexiness. _"We could never be in this world…besides he's not real,"_ she thought as she allowed herself to fall forward.

Strong arms suddenly circled her slender waist. "I'm not going to let you," Roger replied as he pulled her away from the ledge before she fell. 

Her dark eyes flew open and she fought against his embrace. "I have to get to him before they kill my father. He needs me! Simon needs me!"

"Dorothy, listen to me this is not a dream this is reality. You've been away for forty years."

Dorothy stopped struggling in his grasp. The air suddenly became thin as she felt the blood go out of her already pale face. "That's impossible. What you're saying is impossible! That would mean that I…" her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp against his body.

"Dorothy!" he called shaking her. "Norman!" Roger picked her and rushed inside.

Norman quickly met him and sighed in relief after looking her over. "She fainted from the shock."

Dorothy opened her eyes and sat up. "It really wasn't a nightmare," she sighed. She pulled the sheets off and stood in front of mirror. The sleep had allowed her to focus a lot of the conflicting event, but she still had questions.

Her eyes widened as she viewed her real self. Even though she was fifty-six years old, she looked only twenty. She imagined that the cryogenic process slowed the aging process tremendously. Her hair gave her the best indication. It was no longer the shot bob she was used to. It now flowed to the small of her back, about four to five years's worth of growth. She fingered the crimson locks; she kind of liked it that way. She frowned as she looked at the white night gown. It was definitely not some thing she would pick out. It looked like something and grandma would wear so loose and lacy. She knew Roger did not pick it out because it was white, her father must have done it. "This will have to go," she said to herself stripping it off and throwing it in the trash.

She opened the closet and saw the dress that she wore the first day that she came here. Norman washed it and hung it there. She smiled, glad that he kept it for her out of a sentiment. It may violate the house rule but it would have to do until she got more clothes. She laid the clothes out on the bed then went into the bathroom. She smirked as she cut on the shower. She never noticed the convenience of her room before. Its true use would now be realized. _"I missed this,"_ she sighed as the warm spray flowed over her.

Downstairs, Roger sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee; he over slept again. "Is that the shower I hear?"

"I believe Miss Dorothy is freshening up. I'm sure she will be very hungry when she comes down. I better get her a plate." He exited the dining room and quickly returned. He set down a steaming plate at the opposite end of table just as Dorothy came down the stairs.

Roger paused briefly trying not to gawk. He had seen the dress before, but the adult Dorothy filled it in a more appealing manner than the teenage one. "Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning, Roger," She replied as she sat down. Norman pushed the chair in under her. "Good morning, Norman."

"Good morning, Miss Dorothy, I trust you slept well last night."

"Yes, I did," she replied. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at Roger. "I'm sorry that I broke the rule, but I didn't have anything else."

"I'll just have to take you shopping to rectify that," he replied. "I don't have any appointments today."

"That might be fun."

"I can take you to get a hair cut as well if you want," he offered.

"I like it like this," she replied feeling the damp braid. "It's a change."

"Longer hair does become you," he complimented as the phone rang. He sighed inwardly; he had a feeling that duty called.

"Master Roger, it's Lt. Datsun, he says he needs to speak with you right away."

"Excuse me, Dorothy."

Dorothy nodded as he left with Norman following after him. Then stood to her feet. She needed to get out. It was obvious that Roger was not going to be any company, besides he had his own life. She needed to rebuild hers and sort herself out and she could not do that staying inside. The closer she got to the elevator the more sure of herself she became. She was going to go out on her own adventure.

"Roger Smith," he said into the phone.

"I need to talk to you about some weird stuff that's been going on, but not over the phone or in your office. Meet me at me 16 16 in thirty minutes."

"Fine," Roger replied before hanging up. His curiosity was piqued as to why Datsun was speaking in code like that. He would figure it out later. "Tell Dorothy I will talk to her later I have business," he said as he started for the garage.

Roger rushed off before Norman could get the chance to tell him that he did not know where Dorothy was and that she had gone while he left the room. He was not even sure that she would come back, depending on how well her memories had sorted themselves she might not think there was nothing worth coming back for.

&&&

Roger read a newspaper on a bench nonchalantly as Datsun walked towards him. Paradigm Park was not that difficult to figure out, especially if you knew that Datsun often referred to it as P.P. and could count. He always knew Datsun was not the brightest bulb in the pack, but he was still curious about what had him so nervous. "Why am I here?" he asked

"I heard about the break in last night," he answered sitting down beside him with a small bag of peanuts.

"It might have been nice to have some police help," he replied sarcastically.

"Now you're being sarcastic," Datsun mumbled annoyed. "I spent the night chasing after a crazy android killer that I thought you were supposed to have handled. I know you're fond of her but if she comes back to you, I want you to turn her in."

"It wasn't Dorothy it was RD," Roger answered. "And both of them have been destroyed. I'm sure your boss knows all about it."

"Rosewater?"

Roger folded his paper. "I had something important to do that I put off because you had something to tell me, but I'm the one offering information and for free at that…"

"I found a book," Datsun commented.

Roger paused in his movements then shrugged. "People write books all the time."

"It's over forty years old. I found it at a Machina executive's house. I guess he was trying to hide it when the android killed him. I thought you might want to study it."

"Does anyone know you have it?"

"No," he answered.

"What makes you think I would want to look at it?" Roger asked

"The first entry is a year before everyone lost their memory and you like dark stuff like that," Datsun replied thrusting a worn leather bound book into Roger's chest. "Maybe you can make sense out of this." He walked away.

Roger slipped the book into his blazer then turned on his heel in the other direction. He would get this treasure to a safe place then go back to what he intended on doing that afternoon. The near loss of Dorothy made him reevaluate his feelings toward her. He actually loss control of his emotions for a period. That rarely happened. What made him so good at negotiation was the fact that he could keep a poker face so well. His guard was always up even when it was thought to be down, but seeing Dorothy in the incinerator burning angered him greatly and he had so many regrets. He never regretted anything in his life, but with her he did. That meant something and he wanted a translation.

"Norman," he said into his communications device once he was inside of the Griffin.

"Yes, sir."

"Tell Dorothy that I am on my way," he replied looking at his watch. He had been gone two hours. The information in that book better be good.

"She's gone sir."

"Well where did she go?" Roger asked. The annoyance of her absence was slightly apparent in his voice.

"I don't know sir, she was gone before you left for to see Lt. Datsun," he answered.

"She did not intend to stay," Roger commented. He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. "One less thing I have to worry about."

"She is not a thing sir," Norman corrected. "I think that is the problem."

"What are you talking about, Norman, I treated Dorothy like I would anyone else."

"I beg to differ, Master Roger, you've always treated her like she did not matter to you and more so since your feelings became more apparent to you."

"I don't have time for this now, Norman," Roger replied ending to conversation.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "I will have a early lunch ready for you when you arrive."

"Thank you," he said just before the screen went blank. Now, that was two people in his life that he managed to piss off in the past couple of days.

&&&

Alex Rosewater stared out of window at the buildings that his headquarters managed to dwarf in size. He smiled as she saw a reflection in the mirror. He had expected an angel, but this nightingale was just as interesting. "So what can I do for you, Miss Wayneright?"

Dorothy smiled and sat down in a nearby chair. It wasn't until that she was comfortable that she finally answered him. "I would like answers."

©2002 Devon Masterson

My fic, someone else's main characters. Any questions?


	5. Chapter Five: The Princess and the Liar

State of Grace

Chapter five: The princess and the Liar

By Devon Masterson

Aoi37@hotmail.com

Alex Rosewater stared at the tenacious red head in amusement then smiled. "And you knew to come straight to me?"

"You can't spend time with Roger Smith and not learn something," she replied looking at him intensely. "I want to know what happened to me and to everyone's memories. I know you know something."

"That I do," he commented. He rose from his desk and looked out of the window at his empire. "Did you know that my father and I built this entire place together? He ran things with an iron fist until I put him out to pasture, literally."

"You are dodging my question, Mr. Rosewater," Dorothy warned. She was growing annoyed with this game. She did not know how Roger could stand the endless mind games. She did not have the tolerance for such things. She liked to get straight to the point.

"Just like I remembered," he chuckled.

"I doubt, sir, that you could remember me. You were a child when this whole thing started."

Rosewater turned away from the window. "I was ten and was set on making you my wife when I was older," he answered. Dorothy flushed furiously. She was caught of guard by the confession. "But that was a long time ago when I very interested in the conquests of women."

"You still haven't answered my question." 

"At dinner," he replied siting back down. "I have a lot to say and I want a good meal while doing it. It will be entertaining. I will send someone to look after you and take care of your apparel for this evening. I imagine there will be quite a few surprises. Now good-bye, Miss Waynewright." The chair sank into the floor and a panel slid over top of the space the chair once occupied.

"Wait," she called as she rushed over but was too late. "Hmm."

"Miss Waynewright, I have been assigned to be your valet," a young woman spoke as she entered the room. "Please come with me. Your bath and masseuse are waiting."

"Masseuse?"

The young blond nodded. "Yes, Mr. Rosewater has asked that you are pampered like royalty."

Dorothy sighed. There was nothing to do but wait and she never had a massage before. It could not hurt to enjoy some benefits, it was not like she was going to have fun, just pass the time. "Lead the way."

&&&

__

"Where are you?" Roger wondered as he sipped a brandy out on the terrace. This spot was her favorite spot to stand and look out at the city. She was forever out there just staring. Now things were different, Dorothy was gone and she was different.

He took another sip of brandy and then narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Angel?"

"Still resilient, I like that," she replied standing beside him. "I'd like to say it was pleasure this time, but you know how it is when you are the job." She handed him a white envelope.

"What's this?" he asked just before taking it. Seeing that she was not going to give him an answer, he opened it and smirked. "Tell Rosewater, go to hell."

Angel pouted. "Come on, Roger it may be fun. You'd get to ask the questions you want to ask and who knows who else might turn up there." Catching her drift, Roger took hold of her shoulders. "You're hurting me."

"Does Rosewater have Dorothy?" he asked.

"Is she all that you care about?" she asked as she ripped herself from his grip. She held her arm to her shoulder and rubbed it gently. "Your precious Dorothy is a willing guest of Mr. Rosewater's."

"Dorothy would not consort with Rosewater. She knows what he's about," Roger replied.

"Perhaps you don't know her quite as well as you think," Angel smiled just before exited. She had him right where she wanted him. "I'll see you tonight."

Roger stood there for a few moments trying to collect his anger. He seemed to be having trouble keeping calm these days. "Norman!"

"Yes, Master Roger?" the older man asked as he came into the room quickly.

"It seems that I will be going out tonight," he replied before heading towards the shower. "Make sure my date's ready."

"Yes, sir," Norman said following his employer's train of thought. "Will this be a black tie affair?"

"You and I know I am only invited to the best of parties," he answered regaining some of his dry humor. He strode pass the old man. "I'm going to bring her back here."

"What if she does not want to come back, sir?"

"This is her home. There is nothing else left for her out there," Roger said just before opening the bathroom door. "But first I want to see what Rosewater is up to."

"This will be his toughest job yet," Norman said to himself as the door closed. He had a feeling that things were going to become difficult.

&&&

"Ah, Mr. Smith, right on time," Rosewater greeted from a comfortable chair. He was seated in a lavish dining room done completely in the most disgusting color Roger could think imaginable, white. 

"It seems that I am early. The other guest has not arrived yet."

"She will be along. I asked you to be here earlier so that we could talk," Rosewater commented. He motioned for a servant to pour Roger a drink and the negotiator waved the servant off. "Now Mr. Smith…"

"Why did you have the android Dorothy taken?" he asked crossing his leg in a 4-shaped fashion.

"I had a promise to fulfill other than that, my intentions were entirely honorable."

"I some how doubt that."

Alex laughed. "Ah so I admit, I did not have much a choice," he commented.

"Someone forced you into doing something?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow. "I would like to meet him."

"You have met him, Timothy Waynewright," Alex answered as he sipped a glass of champagne.

"He must have had something pretty dangerous dangling over your head to get you to do his bidding even after death," Roger observed.

"And so he did," Rosewater smiled knowingly just as the doors to the dining hall opened. "One of our guests has arrived."

Roger turned his head to assess Dorothy for any signs of abuse or torture, but what he ended up seeing was a far greater shock to his system. She stood before him clad from head to toe in white and gold and he couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. "Dorothy, are you okay?" he asked grateful that he at least maintained the calm manner of speech that he was known for.

"I'm fine," she answered looking as well. Clad in black as always, he wore a tuxedo that accented the elegance and panache he always known for. It was she who seemed to be in contrast in her Grecian dress. It reminded her of a toga the way it gathered at not only one, but at both shoulders while exposing her back. It gave a look of a desirable goddess when she walked as each leg danced in and out of the fabric. Gold filigree upper arm bands and bangles adorned her appendages. Even her hair was dressed in gold, a ribbon of gold that was wound amongst her crimson locks similar to Aphrodite. She was beautiful. "You look handsome."

"You look beautiful," he replied.

Dorothy smiled. "Really? Even though I am wearing white? Thank you, Roger, though I know you're just trying to be nice because of the last time."

A quizzical look graced his countenance. "Last time?"

Dorothy shook her head. "On the balcony when…"

"Hello, everyone I'm sorry I'm late," A voice said as she entered. "But don't worry, I'm only fashionably late."

"…Angel came over," Dorothy finished. "Just like always." She turned to Alex Rosewater. "Are you going to answer my question now or will I have to tear everything apart finding answers on my own?"

"Why in such a rush, my dear? It has been forty years. Surely you can wait until dinner. It would make lovely conversation don't you think?"

Dorothy narrowed her eyes then shrugged lightly. She did not have time for games but she had no other choice at the moment. She needed answers. "I am a patient woman," she said lightly as she took a glass of champagne from a servant. 

Roger watched as she took a small sip of the beverage. Why didn't he notice how beautiful she was before? He shook the thought off and turned toward Rosewater and Angel who were watching him with amused expressions. Control…he had to maintain a calm control or he would not be able to draw all the information out his adversaries. "I'll have the drink now," he said motioning for the servant closest to him. Once he was served, the young woman left the room. "Now why are we here?" he asked sitting down.

"You are to bare witness that I fulfilled my promise," Rosewater commented.

"What promise?"

A smile of utter arrogance snaked across Rosewater's face. "Forty years ago, the world was in plunged into a full scale civil war. Every country was against each other trying to find the most advanced weaponry to gain advantage. Timothy Waynewright was a renowned engineer and he wouldn't choose a side. In fact he had his own ideas of the perfect utopia that was completely separate from everyone else's."

Dorothy gripped the glass of her champagne. "Are you saying that my father was some sort of power hungry maniac?"

"Quite the opposite actually. He was thinking of you. It was not the world ran by power hungry governments that polluted the world and lead your mother, as well as millions, of dying of lung cancer. You father wanted a perfect world where you could be happy. It's every father's dream for their child, except he had the means of making it happen. All he had to was rest. It's quite clever don't you think?"

"Are you saying that Timothy Waynewright is responsible for everyone losing their memories?" Roger asked in sarcastic disbelief. 

Alex nodded and laced his fingers together. "I believe I said it quite clearly." 

Roger raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Rosewater had never been so arrogant with him personally before. That meant he had something else up his sleeve.

Dorothy sat in silence. She suspected that her father was involved. Her memories were still a little fuzzy as she tried to access them, but she had only been awake for day. I was a matter time before it all came back. "You still haven't explained your promise?"

"That is true. If everyone lost their memories, then how is it that you know so much?" Roger asked.

"I made a deal," Alex replied glancing in Dorothy's direction.

"I've heard enough," Dorothy commented before standing. She walked away. Alex was still going to keep talking in circles in orders to keep them off his scent. He was up to something and he did not want them to know all the details. She did not have time for games and already she was disgusted. Her father traded her life to monster in exchange for everyone else's life.

"Don't you want to find out about your past?" Angel asked. "It all seems rather interesting to me."

Dorothy stopped and turned around. "Then by all means left my life entertain you," she commented then left.

__

"Hmmm," Roger thought while sipping. _"She has a temper. I never would have thought that about her."_ He stood and turned to leave.

"Temperamental isn't she?" Alex mused aloud. He then turned to Roger. "Now don't lose her again, negotiator. I'd hate for to be snatched from you a second time. There are no spares with this one."  
Roger narrowed his eyes at the portly man then looked towards Angel trying her best to look innocent. "Don't waste anymore of my time." He left the room only to find Dorothy leaning against the wall.

"I need to stay with you for awhile," Dorothy said as he came up beside her.

Roger stared at her curiously for a moment. She looked lovely. "Then you know the rules…"

To be continued…

© 2003 Devon Masterson 

I don't own the characters. I just make this stuff up for fun;p


End file.
